Since the advent of computers, constantly evolving have been not only various systems and methods for safeguarding cryptographic keys and/or other sensitive data, but also systems and methods for gaining unauthorized access to the protected data, ranging from conceptually unsophisticated brute force password cracking to complex external monitoring attacks.